smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Triforce/Part 1
It has been a few months since Glovey had been living with the Smurfs. It's bright and sunny, like most days in the Cursed Country. Most of the Smurfs are seen working very hard, while others are seen taking a break. Some are even seen walking around the forest, getting ready for a picnic. Those who were walking stop and make angry faces. Among them are Hefty, Brainy, and Grouchy. Hefty: Grrr! What again?! Brainy: I just don’t understand how logic works here. The three Smurfs are seen watching Glovey and Smurfette having their own private picnic. Glovey is lying on top of Smurfette’s legs with his eyes clothes, as Smurfette feeds him Smurfberries. The three Smurfs make their faces red and walk away. Hefty: He certainly doesn’t have muscles! Brainy: He certainly doesn’t have brains! Grouchy: I hate that Smurf! The three stop and think. Hefty: He’s not strong to fight back… Brainy: He’ s not really the brightest Smurf… What if we were to catch him one day… Grouchy: And threaten him to leave Smurfette… Not an un-Smurfy idea! Hefty: Here’s the plan… Grouchy: I hate planning! The three Smurfs huddle up together and start whispering among each other. Hefty turns his head and sees from a distance a hole on top of a hill. Hefty: Perfect. The three Smurfs dispatch and jump surprised, as they get greeted by Glovey Smurf. Glovey: I’m sorry… I was just wondering if you needed help from me for anything… Brainy: Yes, as a matter of fact. We’re planning something special. Hefty: We need you to meet us here tonight. The three Smurfs begin to sneer and chuckle, which confuses Glovey. He tries to smile and gives off a nervous laugh. Hefty: Remember, you have to come alone. Brainy: To assist us, that is. Grouchy: I hate assist! Glovey: Okay, then. I’ll drop by. Glovey walks back to where Smurfette was sitting. Smurfette: Did you Smurf their friendship? Glovey: I don’t know. They told me to meet them in this area, tonight. I'm supposed to help them, alone. Just me. Very specific, apparently. Smurfette: Alone? This doesn’t sound Smurfy. You don’t think that they’ll try to do something to you? You’re not really the most likable Smurf in the village… Glovey: I’m sure nothing bad will happen. I have an idea. Why don’t you come along and hide behind, that way I can prove that nothing un-Smurfy will happen. Smurfette: Well, alright then. But I still say something is up… Glovey: What’s the worse that could happen? Glovey shrugs as an apple falls on his head. He catches it and takes a bite out of it, then walks away. Smurfette: Hmm…. I guess that’s why the Smurflings call him apple head. Later that night, Glovey is seen in Smurfette’s house putting on his shoes. He then fixes the collar on his shirt, and does his best to feel presentable. Smurfette gets upset at Glovey as he tries to exit her house. Smurfette: Glovey Smurf! I don’t think you should go out there! Glovey turns around surprised since he has never heard this angry side of Smurfette before. Smurfette: They’re going to do something to you. Glovey: Gosh, Smurfette… Earlier they needed my help… And, I gave them my word.Smurfette: Who works at these late hours?! Let me come with you. Glovey: They told me to come alone. Smurfette: Hold it right there, mister! Glovey stops at the front door and is pulled by Smurfette. Smurfette: I’m coming with you. I know something doesn’t feel right. They’re all jealous of you! Smurfette goes on in an angry mood, as Glovey tries to calm her down. Glovey: It’s okay, Smurfette. I’m sorry I got you angry. Smurfette sighs and gives a smile. Smurfette: I could never stay mad at you, Glovey. It’s not you that I’m angry at anyways. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed the behavior of some Smurfs in here. Glovey spins and picks up his fedora from the ground and puts it on. He does his kick routine and removes his fedora, making a flower appear out of it. Glovey pulls the flower out and throws his fedora and moves his shoulders up and down as he approaches Smurfette to give her the flower. She blushes as she takes the flower. Glovey: Shamone then… We shouldn’t keep them waiting. Meanwhile, out late in the forest, Gargamel is seen with night vision goggles snooping around the bushes. Gargamel: Hmm…. I know I smell those wretched Smurfs around here. Gargamel pops out of a bush and begins to smell the air. Gargamel: Hmm…. The scent is coming from this direction. Gargamel walks forward, and then stops to hide. He turns his head and sees a few Smurfs plotting to prank Glovey. The Smurfs were Hefty, Brainy, Grouchy, and Aviator. Hefty: He should’ve been here by now! Brainy: Maybe he forgot… Grouchy: I hate forgetting! Jokey is seen running with a package. Jokey: Hey, Hefty! Huck-yuk! I know what will make you feel better! Huck yuk yuk yeeeuk! Jokey hands Hefty the present and runs off. Hefty: Jokey! No! KABOOOM!!! Hefty’s face is seen darkened from the explosion. Hefty: Remind me to get Jokey after Glovey. Gargamel: (Thoughts) Hmm… Strange indeed. Why are those Smurfs so upset with the gloved one? Brainy: Wait! I think I see him coming! Everyone, get ready and hide! Gargamel is seen plotting as well from the bushes. Gargamel: Yes… get ready, my pretties… Soon, you shall all be mine. Gargamel is seen pulling out a book from his robe, and he begins to read from it. Gargamel: Let’s see… ah! Here it is! Ahem! Klaatu… Barada… Nikto! The ground begins to shake, causing a big hole to open near where the Smurfs are standing. Gargamel: Why is this happening?! It was supposed to make the Smurfs fall asleep! Curse this stupid book! Gargamel puts his book away and stays hiding in the bush as he watches the Smurfs react to the hole. Hefty: Is every Smurf alright? Aviator: Whooo-eeeh! What in tarnation do you suppose is in there? Brainy: Say, that hole gives me an idea! We could use it to trick Glovey into falling right in it! He won’t be harmed, and he’ll learn his lesson to leave Smurfette alone! Hefty: Brainy! That's a… actually, that’s not a bad idea! Good thinking Brainy! Brainy: Oh, I mean of course. I did think about it after all. That is why Papa Smurf always says… Aviator: Shh! I think the varmint's coming furreals, this time! The Smurfs hide in bushes. Glovey is seen walking alone. He turns around and gives the thumbs up signal to Smurfette, who hides behind a tree and returns the signal. Glovey walks forward and sees the hole. Glovey: Hellooooooooo……. Glovey’s voice echoes down the hole. He sees below nothing but darkness. Smurfette walks over to where Glovey is. At that moment, the hiding Smurfs jump out and push Glovey down the hole. He is seen falling into the darkness as he disappears. Brainy: Hmm…. Perhaps the hole was deeper than we thought… Smurfette: Why did you push him down there?! That was very un-Smurfy! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Gargamel jumps out of the bushes and runs to where the Smurfs are. Hefty: It’s Gargamel! Every Smurf scatter! Smurfette: We can’t leave yet! We need to save Glovey! Brainy: Forget it, Smurfette! He’s gone! Smurfette dives below the hole, as every Smurf hides and calls out her name. She closes her eyes deep hoping that she lands in something soft. She opens her eyes when she lands and notices that she is okay. She realizes that she landed on top of Glovey, who is out cold. Meanwhile in the surface, Gargamel is chasing the Smurfs around the forest. As he chases them, he gets tripped by Aviator Smurf and drops his book of spells. Aviator: Yeee-haaaaw! Take that, Gargamel! Gargamel: You’ll pay for that you little wretch! Hefty sees the book of spells and runs to it. He uses all his strength to pull the book to a bush. Hefty: Brainy! Let’s use this to teach Gargamel a lesson! You do know how to make spells, right? Brainy: Of course I do. Papa Smurf always says… Hefty: Do it then! Brainy: But like what? Brainy is seen flipping through the book. Hefty: Anything! Just hurry! Brainy sees many spells in the book. He randomly enchants a spell and aims the book at Gargamel. Brainy: Uhm… Wingardium… Leviosa… A bright beam shoots out of the book, and hits Gargamel. The wizard freezes and begins to shrink. His skin then turns into the same blue tone as a Smurf. Gargamel: What is this?! I’m almost a Smurf! What have you done you little… Hefty quickly tackles Gargamel down, knocking him out. Aviator: Nice shot, Hefty! Brainy: We seem to have problems, Smurfs… Grouchy: I hate problems! Brainy: Smurfette smurfed down the hole… Hefty: We need to Smurf a way without waking anybody up! Aviator: Especially Papa Smurf! Gulp! Gargamel wakes up and tries to escape. Brainy: He’s trying to get away! Hefty: Oh no you don’t! Gargamel runs and trips down the hole. Gargamel: Curse you, Smuuuuuuuuurfs! Gargamel falls and lands on the ground. He gets up rubbing his butt and sees Smurfette shaking Glovey to wake him up. Smurfette stops and turns around when she hears the thud. She sees Gargamel and gives a gasp. Smurfette: Gargamel! Gargamel: Don’t bother running. I’m so furious at those Smurfs on the top. This spell, I don’t recall seeing a cure for it! Curse those rotten Smurfs. Smurfette: No offense Gargamel, but you didn’t really scare me. I’m actually more shocked… Smurfette resumes shaking Glovey, but he still doesn’t wake up. Gargamel: Don’t you recognize a dead Smurf when you see one? Smurfette: He is not dead! Glovey, please get up… Glovey finally opens his eyes slowly. He smiles when he sees Smurfette. Glovey: Hey, I think I’m okay in Heaven now. He turns around and sees the walls covered in fire and sees magma across the room. He makes his eyes wide. Glovey: Or is this the other place? Ya know, the bad one... Smurfette helps Glovey up, and he begins to wander around the place. Gargamel: Hey! Wait for me, Smurfs! Glovey: Gargamel? You’re a Smurf?! Well, sorta… Gargamel: Never mind that! Just lead the way so that I may escape, I mean… we. Glovey, Smurfette, and the Smurfed up Gargamel all walk across a long corridor which leads to what looks like an outside entrance. Glovey: It looks like we’re out of the cave, yet… we’re still not on the surface. The trio sees many big creatures roaming around. Their faces resemble bulldogs. Smurfette: What are those things? Glovey: I know those things. I remember fighting these creatures on the same day I first met Nemesis. So this is where they live… Smurfette: What do we do now? Glovey: We should try and keep going without being seen. These guys aren’t very nice at all. They’re not very smart, but can still be dangerous. Glovey signals Smurfette and Gargamel to stop, then run. As Glovey, Smurfette, and Gargamel run to a corner, they see a strange creature that resembles a pig. He has tannish skin with glowing red eyes, and a big robe and helmet. As he walked, the evil presence could be felt as he spread fear to our heroes. Glovey: I can’t say I like the looks of him… Smurfette: I felt a cold chill up my spine… Gargamel: Shhh! Listen! He’s saying something. Ganon: What are you idiots doing?! Somebody made an opening to the underworld! I have my chance to conquer again, and you’re all just looming around like the savage dogs you are! Moblins: Sorry boss… One of the Moblins walks forward to the dark creature,known as Ganon. Moblin: Lord Ganon, how are we supposed to know that an opening was made if… Ganon points at the Moblin and zaps him into dust. Ganon: Anybody else want to question me? No? Then get going! The dog faced warriors are seen running, as Ganon snaps his fingers making himself disappear. Smurfette: Glovey, those things are planning an invasion! We have to escape and tell Papa Smurf! Glovey: Right. Let’s Smurf out of here. The trio begin running down another hall. They stop at a tall pillar. Glovey notices a big red upside down triangle glowing on top. Glovey: What is that? Gargamel: I don’t believe it… I thought those were only legends… Smurfette: What is it, Gargamel? Gargamel: Those were only old tales from the wizard academy… The Triforce was what gave any being a wish to whoever touched it. The bearer could then claim it as its master. Smurfette: That sounds Smurfy! We could use it to wish all this madness from happening. Isn’t that Smurfy, Glovey? Huh? Glovey? Gargamel and Smurfette turn around and see Glovey climbing the pillar and reaching the top. Gargamel: Wait, Smurf! Don’t touch it! It might not be a good idea! Glovey is unable to hear Gargamel and he reaches his hand towards the glowing prism. He begins to feel the energy flowing inside his body. Glovey then picks it up high above his head. The room begins to shake, and the prism starts floating in mid-air as it begins to speak. Triforce of Power: I am the Triforce of Power. If it’s knowledge of power you request, I am at your services. Smurfette: Glovey, you better hurry up there. I think Mr. Pig face wants his prism back… Glovey turns around and sees the dark lord holding Smurfette and Gargamel. Glovey: Oh no! Ganon: You little wretched creatures! How dare you enter my chambers?! Glovey: (Thoughts) How do I get us out of here?! The pig wizard tosses Gargamel and holds Smurfette firmly as he stares at her with his eyes squinted. Ganon: This power coming from your essence… What are you creatures… Yes… You shall be sacrificed to fuel my magic… You creatures don’t even know how to make it work, and you are the least of my worries! The wizard snaps his finger and teleports away, while making Smurfette prisoner next to the prism. Glovey begins hitting the cell to break it, but nothing happens. Glovey picks up the prism in an attempt to use it to strike the cell, but it disappears and a marking of it appears on top of his left hand. Glovey: Whoa… Glovey hits the cell with all his strength and ends up setting Smurfette free. Smurfette: You saved me! Glovey: Yes, but the strength came from this. It is very strange indeed. Gargamel: I hate to break your moment, but can you get us out of here anytime soon?! Glovey: But how do I… Glovey moves his arms in a confused manner, only to create a magical barrier around them that lifts the three of them and sends them up back to the surface of the forest. Glovey then looks at his hand, and the symbol appears out as a physical prism again. Smurf to [[The Triforce/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:The Triforce Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes